Super Geno RPG
by DarkMillennia
Summary: A month after Geno leaves, long after Smithy is destroyed, all is well. That is, until Geno returns to find his friends gone. Now, the blue battler must set out and destroy the evil that took them away.
1. Intro

Super Geno RPG  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
"Would you hurry up already?! The boss's already mad enough we're late!"  
  
  
"All right, all right, hold your horses! Sheesh..."   
  
  
"WOULD BOTH OF YOU PUT A LID ON IT?!"  
  
  
Three men, mean looking and clad in black robes, ambled down the dirt path  
through Rose Way. It was twilight, the sun was giving off its last rays of  
light, and tiny stars were beginning to shine, popping up one by one. One of  
the men complained as the wind whipped up his robe over his face and rustled  
through the branches of nearby palm trees.   
  
  
"Oof! I CAN'T STAND this breeze!"  
  
  
"Well, why don't you try wearing underpants under your robe next time, huh?!"  
  
  
One of the men, their leader, was watching the other two arguing, and was  
growing quite annoyed. Finally, figuring he had to do something, he spoke up.  
  
  
"Yerin...."  
  
  
Yerin had finally pushed his robe back down into place. "Yeah?"   
  
  
"Reno..."  
  
  
Reno had finally stopped yelling at Yerin. "Yeah, what is it?"  
  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
  
The other two gulped. "Yes, sir." What they got for a reply was a small nod.  
"That's better," their leader said to himself. He looked up, and noticed their  
destination wasn't much farther.  
  
  
"Come on, Rose Town's up ahead. Get ready..."   
  
  
Reno and Yerin nodded silently, and followed their leader into the sanctity  
of that tiny village.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Gaz's mother leaned against her desk at the Rose Town Inn, and sighed.  
Business had been getting slow these days, and with no customers coming in,  
she was bored out of her mind. She rested her head in her hands and looked  
out of the window nearby, watching the sun fade out completely and hide under  
the horizon. The stars, growing in number, twinkled in delight in the darkening  
sky...  
  
  
"HAAAAALLLPPP! HAAAAAAALLLLPPPP! Oh, Mario, please help me!!"  
  
  
  
"Can it, princess! You're comin' with ME!"  
  
  
  
"Boing boing...boing boing...Mario's here to save the day!"  
  
  
  
Gaz's mother giggled as she watched her son play with his dolls. Things  
may have gotten dull around here since Geno left a month ago, but at least  
Gaz was still entertained. She just wished that he would quiet down a little  
bit...  
  
  
"Boing boing...SUPER JUMP ATTACK!!"  
  
  
"HAH! You think you're gonna beat me with that lame old trick? Take THIS!"  
  
  
"HAAAALLLPPP!! HAAAALLLPPP!!! Oh, someone please save--huh? Hey mom, we got  
customers."  
  
  
Gaz's mother looked up. Yerin, Reno, and their leader stood at the entrance to   
the inn, looking about the room and setting their sights on Gaz's mother. They   
watched as she walked over to them, with a look in her eye as if she was relieved   
to have potential customers at last. Gaz's mother smiled at them, and then spoke up.  
  
  
"Hi! How can I help you?" she inquired cheerfully.   
  
  
Yerin, Reno, and their leader stared straight into the innkeeper's eyes, and  
flashed evil looking smiles. The leader turned to his two cohorts, nodded his  
head to each of them, then turned to Gaz's mother. The trio each removed bundles   
of rope from their sleeves and cracked them in unison.   
  
  
"Hold still. Yerin, Reno...you know what to do."  
  
  
Reno and Yerin advanced on Gaz's mother, and dived for her, and barely missed the  
innkeeper. Gaz's mother dashed off and tried to go around them, but unfortunately,  
Reno and Yerin were way too fast for her. Gaz's mother was tackled to the ground  
by the two cloaked men, who attempted to hold her down, managing to do so despite  
the innkeeper's screaming and struggling.   
  
  
"HAAAALLLPPP!!! HAAAALLLPPP!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!!!"   
  
  
Little Gaz was screaming loudly for help and making a mad dash to the door, only  
to run into Reno and Yerin's leader. He snapped his rope, and looked down on the  
now shaking little boy.   
  
  
"Ah, no you don't, kid. You're coming with us!"  
  
  
The leader lunged and grabbed poor Gaz, held him down and put an end to his  
crying and struggling with a swift, hard blow to the head. A bruise began to  
form on the side of the poor boy's head, and stars began to float around his  
eyes, till his eyes shut and his body lay limp. The same had been done to  
his mother, who was now unconscious and properly tied up by Reno and Yerin.   
The two, brushing off their hands, stood up and admired their handiwork, watching  
bruises form on both sides of her head. Their leader, now tying up little Gaz,  
looked at the two.   
  
  
"Good work," he commented. "Now come on, let's take these two to the boss."  
  
  
Reno and Yerin each took hold of Gaz's mother and smiled at each other. Their  
boss would be very pleased, and they knew it well. Starting in unison, they dragged  
Gaz's mother out of the Inn and out of the sleeping Rose Town, with their leader  
carrying Gaz right behind them.   
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, up high in the sky, above the clouds and just beyond the moon,   
a tiny star twinkled and flew out of the Star Road, beginning its descent to  
the world below. Through clouds and over hills, the little star flew, above  
trees and over water until it reached its destination: Rose Town.  
  
Once there, the little star promptly flew over to the chimney of the Rose   
Town Inn, and entered the building through it. Inside, the tiny star headed  
over to the bookcase in the main room, where Gaz's beloved Geno doll stood in   
a silent slumber, ready and waiting to be awakened. The tiny star flew directly   
above the doll, almost touching the ceiling, and then spun in a tight circle,   
forming a bright beam of light, and then flew through that beam and into the   
doll....  
  
  
"Hello Gaz, it's nice to see you ag--huh?"  
  
  
Geno looked about the room, quite puzzled. The place was dark, cold and   
empty...nowhere near the normal, friendly atmosphere that the Inn possessed.   
No one was to be found.   
  
  
"Funny..." Geno mused. "Usually the Inn is still open at this time..."  
  
  
Wondering what was going on, Geno walked to the desk by the stairway and   
turned on the light. Although the light was dim, he could see that something  
bad, very bad, had happened here. Gaz's toys lay about the room, broken and  
torn. Geno walked over to where they lay, and picked up a broken Mario doll,  
its head and arm now torn, with stuffing falling out of each rip.   
  
  
"Gaz would never leave his toys out like this..." Geno said, worry starting to  
grow in his low, gentle voice. He looked at the toy a little more, and turned  
it on its side, noticing blood dripping from the doll's body. And with that,   
Geno pretty much figured out what happened here. He looked up, his crimson eyes   
shining in alarm.   
  
  
"Gaz!"   
  
  
Geno bolted out of the Inn door, and let the wind close it behind him.  
  
  
*************************** 


	2. The Forest Maze

Super Geno RPG  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Geno was frantic. He, now outside, dashed down the dirt path leading from   
the Inn, looking for some clue of Gaz and his mother's whereabouts. His eyes   
scanned everywhere around him, noting the inky blackness of the sky and the  
full moon shining its light down on everything. Then, as his gaze fell upon  
the path a few feet away from him, he noticed a sparkle. Geno ran over to the   
source of the sparkle, hopeful that he found a clue. He kneeled down, scooped   
up the sparkling thing in his hand, and brought it to his eyes.  
  
  
"Blood," Geno whispered to himself. "just like that on the doll..."   
  
  
Geno stayed still for a second, in thought, then rose and brushed off his hands.  
He could see more specks of blood on the ground, gleaming in the moonlight. It  
formed a little trail that led outside of Rose Town and into the darkness of  
the woods. He had all the information he needed now.  
  
  
"Gaz," Geno said as he looked up at the moon. "Don't worry, I'm coming."  
  
  
He gave the dark, star filled sky a soft nod, wishing for luck, and then headed   
into the forest.   
  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
"Damn it, Yerin, would you hurry up and open the gate already?!"   
  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!!"  
  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN TRYING SINCE WE GOT HERE!!!"  
  
  
Yerin and Reno's leader slapped his forehead. Those two idiots have been  
going at it ever since they got here, arguing, fighting, and trying to open the   
gate all at the same time. He sighed, and looked around, admiring the hiding place   
they've found here, very deep in the woods. Completely surrounded by the cover of   
trees, he was sure that no one would ever be able to find them. He hoped so,   
anyway...  
  
  
"Yerin, give me that damn key!!"  
  
  
"No way! Screw you, I can open the gate!"  
  
  
"Hand it over!"  
  
  
"Make me!!"  
  
  
Their leader spun around immediately as Yerin and Reno started throwing punches  
at each other. He saw the key in Yerin's hand dangling and about to fall to the   
ground. Getting very angry and annoyed, he ran to the other two.  
  
  
"HEY!" The leader yelled at Yerin and Reno. "You idiots are gonna break the   
Queen's portal key! And do you know what'd happen if that happened?!"  
  
  
Reno and Yerin, both choking each other, stopped, turned to their leader and shook   
their heads. "Well..." their leader said in a soft tone...  
  
  
  
"WE'LL BE DEAD!!! YOU HEAR ME?! D-E-D! DEAD!!"  
  
  
As the leader spent the next few minutes bitching his cohorts out, a tiny  
noise could be heard from across the clearing. Yerin's ears perked up at the  
sound of it, knowing at once what it was, and that the leader had to know about  
it.   
  
  
"Uh, boss..."  
  
  
"Now when I tell you to quit messing with Yerin, you do that, you hear?!..."  
  
  
"Boss..."  
  
  
"...And another thing, I don't want anymore of your back talk!..."  
  
  
"BOSS!!!"  
  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"  
  
  
Yerin pointed his finger across the clearing. "The kid's awake," he said.   
The leader stood there for a second, his eyes fixed at Yerin, and then slowly  
turned around and faced the other side of the clearing. Sure enough, little  
Gaz had come to, and now, although tied up, he was attempting to wake his mom.  
The leader's eyes widened, and he dashed over to the other side of the clearing,  
dragging Yerin and Reno along with him.  
  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Please wake up!!"  
  
  
Little Gaz was shouting in his mother's ear, and shaking her incessantly, but  
to no avail. Gaz's mother remained there, unconscious; her body rested against the  
ropes, limp, with blood dripping and trailing down the side of her head. A gash  
on her forehead, surrounded by a large, purple bruise that had split open a little,  
served as the blood's source. Little Gaz cried and kept calling out, until three shadows   
loomed over him. The little boy looked up, now terrified, and completely silenced. Yerin,   
Reno, and their leader stood in front of Gaz, looking down on the shaking boy. The leader   
bent down, his blood red eyes beginning to glow.   
  
  
"You make any more noise, you damn brat," he snarled, shoving his fist in front of Gaz's  
face, "and I'll give you an ass kicking you'll never forget."  
  
  
"You will do no such thing."  
  
  
Yerin, Reno, their leader, and Gaz looked ahead. Geno stood, three feet away  
from them, his cape blowing in a light breeze. Moonlight shone down on him,  
making shadows fall on his face and causing his crimson eyes to gleam. He had   
heard everything the trio said, and he, with his arms folded and his eyes shining   
with anger, was obviously pissed.   
  
  
"Geno!!" little Gaz cried out, his eyes sparkling, ecstatic that his hero  
had finally come.  
  
  
The leader sized Geno up. "So that's who you are," he commented, a hint of   
sarcasm showing up in his voice.   
  
  
"Release them," Geno said, his eyes glaring. "You have no right to hold them  
hostage. Let them go!"  
  
  
The leader smiled, and looked Geno in the eye for a moment. "Yerin...Reno...  
take him."  
  
  
Yerin and Reno nodded to their leader, and obliged. Geno pulled his arm  
back as it transformed into a gun, and began to charge up. As he did, Yerin  
and Reno made a mad dash for him, their blood red eyes glowing. Just as they  
reached Geno, the blue battler extended his arm.  
  
  
"GENO BEAM!!"  
  
  
A large, blue beam of light fired itself from Geno's arm, propelled itself  
through the air, collided with Yerin's stomach and sent him flying into a tree,  
showing off spectacular bolts of hot blue electricity in its wake. Yerin's body  
slid down the tree, and the henchman lay there, dazed. Reno watched the spectacular  
sight, and turned to Geno, his fists tightening.   
  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!!"  
  
  
Reno charged at Geno, completely enraged, as Geno's arm turned back to normal   
and made a fist. Reno came in, giving Geno a hard punch to the face, and receiving  
an uppercut in return. Geno continued his attack, ruthlessly throwing punches  
and jabs at Reno's face, and giving Reno a hard roundhouse kick to his side,  
taking away his breath and cracking a rib or two. Reno gasped for air, and, when  
he gained his second wind, went on the offensive. Reno lunged and tackled Geno  
to the ground, giving him a few punches to Geno's face, only to be promptly  
thrown off and attacked...  
  
  
"GENO, HELP ME!!"  
  
  
Geno looked up. The leader had taken Gaz and his mother, and, the two in separate  
bonds, had managed to carry them on his back to the other side of the clearing. Gaz  
was squirming and screaming, and the two henchmen's leader was busy trying to shut  
him up. After that, he held up the key he took from Yerin, and Geno's eyes widened   
in amazement as a gate opened up before the leader. Reno, picking himself up, found   
a golden opportunity, and lunged at Geno. Geno, not caring about Reno anymore, caught   
him and threw him to the side, and began to dash across the clearing, Reno, and the  
now recovered Yerin chasing after him. The leader turned around, his eyes widening in   
shock, with Gaz screaming and reaching out to Geno as the blue battler and the two henchmen   
approached. Geno's heart raced faster and faster, his adrenaline rush growing more and more   
intense as he got to the screaming and crying Gaz...  
  
  
"GENO!!!"  
  
  
Geno dived for Gaz, and just as he almost grabbed the little boy, the leader, Yerin,  
Reno, and the hostages disappeared into the gate, shutting it behind them, and making   
Geno fall to the ground with a loud THUD. He lay there for a second, and picked himself   
up, stunned at the events that just flew by him. As his adrenaline rush faded and his   
heart returned to a normal pace, Geno looked down at the ground. He couldn't believe   
it. He had failed to save Gaz and his mother. But no...there just had to be some way   
he could still rescue them...  
  
  
'That gate!' Geno thought to himself. 'If I can find a way to open it, then  
there may still be hope! But, who would know anything about that?'  
  
  
The blue battler stood there in the moonlight, pondering, searching through his brain  
for anyone who could possibly help him out in the here and now. After a moment, a light  
bulb clicked on in Geno's head.  
  
  
"Frogfucius, of course!" Geno said. "Perhaps he knows how to open that gate."  
  
  
Geno left the forest clearing, hopeful that there could be a way to save his friends.  
  
  
*************************** 


	3. The Devil Wears a Blue Dress

Super Geno RPG  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Dawn was approaching. The sun was slowly crawling up into the rosy sky,   
snuffing out tiny stars and setting the clouds on fire on its journey. Birds'  
songs floated through the air on a light, gentle breeze, and morning dew  
dripped off the blades of fresh green grass. Geno walked down the dirt path  
that led through Tadpole Pond, enjoying the sight of the coming dawn, as  
he approached the edge of the water. A little tadpole, who was swimming by,  
noticed the blue battler walking up, and swam toward him.   
  
  
"Hi," The little tadpole greeted cheerfully. "How can I help you?"  
  
  
Geno, stepping closer to the water, heeded the tadpole's call. "I'm here to   
see Frogfucius," the blue battler replied.   
  
  
The tadpole gave Geno a suspicious look. "Why? What do you need him for?"  
  
  
"I need his advice on a very important manner," the blue battler said.   
"May I speak to him?"  
  
  
The tadpole thought for a moment. "Oh. Ok. Come on guys, form a bridge to  
Frogfucius's place."  
  
  
Geno watched as the tadpole disappeared into the water, and then, a minute  
later, pop up with a group of other tadpoles, who organized themselves into a  
single file bridge. Geno hopped and landed on the first tadpole, then the next,   
and continued doing that until he stepped foot onto the island across from the  
shore, and discovered a very worried looking Frogfucius. Frogfucius looked up   
at Geno as he approached, looking, as Geno saw, expectant of his arrival.  
  
  
"It's about time you arrived," Frogfucius said with an added "tsk-tsk". "I   
was worried you weren't going to make it. You shouldn't make your elders stand  
around and wait all day like that. It's disrespectful, you know."   
  
  
Geno raised an eyebrow, but relaxed when Frogfucius gave the blue battler a  
conspicuous wink. The old frog was only joking around, and gave Geno a few slaps  
on the back. He then cleared his throat.  
  
  
"I see you've met the trio that's been wreaking havoc throughout the world,   
am I correct?"   
  
  
Geno, assuming Frogfucius was talking about Yerin, Reno, and their leader,   
nodded. "Wreaking havoc throughout the world...?" the blue battler then questioned.  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
Frogfucius gave Geno a more serious look. "There's more to it than you know," the  
old frog said. "Your friend and his mother weren't the only ones they kidnapped."  
  
  
Geno paused, and felt worry fill his heart. "Who else was?"   
  
  
Frogfucius gave a sigh, as if he sorely wished he never had to tell. When the answer  
left the old frog's throat, and reached Geno's ears, it rocked the blue battler's world  
as much as Gaz's and his mother's abduction did.  
  
  
"Mario."  
  
  
Geno's crimson eyes widened in shock, and his heart began to sink under the weight of  
that one word. He couldn't believe it...just couldn't believe it...  
  
  
Mixed feelings grew in the old frog's heart as he studied Geno's reaction. The old frog  
knew of Geno's kind, soft demeanor, and his mind struggled with the thought of going into   
detail. After his heart, which felt Geno had been burdened too much already, and his mind,   
which knew Geno had to know more about the situation, finished their fight, Frogfucius decided   
and his mind won.  
  
  
"As you can see, we are in the midst of a grave situation here," Frogfucius said. "A  
situation that the entire world, now, is involved in. For you see, Princess Toadstool had   
been with Mario during the abduction, and was taken as well. The entire Mushroom Kingdom's  
in an uproar. Bowser has been reported to have "mysteriously disappeared", and I fear he may   
have met the same fate as Mario. Nimbus Land is missing their leaders, too; for they were also   
abducted, along with Prince Mallow."   
  
  
As Frogfucius mentioned Prince Mallow, Geno heard a soft tone in the old frog's voice,  
a tone of deep sadness and fear. This tone increased, and grew shaky, as Frogfucius continued.  
  
  
"Those three cloaked men, the ones that you have encountered, are behind all of the abductions,  
but they are merely the pawns of a higher, more malevolent force. Mario, your little friend Gaz   
and his mother, and everyone else, are being used for something...something evil...and I fear that  
if something drastic isn't done soon, they may...die..."  
  
  
When that last word escaped Frogfucius's throat, he gave a choked cry, and broke down and wept.   
The old frog's green, webbed hands reached up and covered his face as tears streamed down his cheeks,   
and as those tears fell to the earth, Frogfucius felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. The old frog  
looked up, and his coal-black, tearstained eyes met Geno's crimson ones, and the old frog saw the   
sadness that also filled Geno's heart at that moment, and the shield of compassion that attempted to   
hide it.   
  
  
"Hey, now," Geno crooned. "It'll be all right...I will not let them die."  
  
  
Those gentle words managed to quell Frogfucius's tears for a moment, and in that moment, he said   
this: "I apologize...now is certainly not the time to cry. If your intention is to save everyone, then  
know this: those three cloaked henchmen possess the very key to your success...literally."   
  
  
Geno nodded in understanding. He had watched Yerin and Reno fighting over something before he  
made his presence known, and their words rung in his head like the sounds of bells. Geno's mind  
didn't pay so much attention to that as to the item Yerin and Reno were fighting over. His mind's  
eye managed to zoom in on it...  
  
  
"You must get that key at all costs," Frogfucius said. "Without it, all hope for our friends is lost.  
If you need a place to start looking, go to Moleville: I feel something big is about to happen over there,  
and the citizens will need your help."   
  
  
  
Geno's ears drunk all of Frogfucius's words in. "Thanks for everything," the blue battler replied. "I promise  
you that I'll bring everyone back, safe and sound." He then turned to leave, but before he took one step, he felt   
a cold and clammy hand rest on his shoulder. Geno turned around, to find Frogfucius facing him, a half smile forming   
on his tear-stained face.  
  
  
"Hold on a minute, there," the old frog said. "There's still one more thing you may be needing..."  
  
  
Frogfucius walked away, and headed toward the dresser at the edge of his island. Geno raised an eyebrow, wondering  
what Frogfucius was doing as the old frog rummaged through each of the drawers, and after a minute, he returned to Geno,  
holding a bag. Frogfucius then gave that bag to Geno, and the jingle the bag made as the blue battler took it clued him  
in on what was inside: money, and lots of it. Geno looked surprised for a second, but before he could say anything in   
protest, Frogfucius spoke up.  
  
  
"Take it," the old frog said. "You'll be needing it more than I will. Good luck..."  
  
  
  
Geno was reluctant to take the money at first, but with Frogfucius's insistance, he took off his cap and tossed the   
money bag in. The old frog watched in amazement as the hat fell in, and shrank to almost nothing as it did. Geno put  
his hat back on, gave Frogfucius a soft nod, and then departed, headed for Moleville.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
"This had better be good, Davan."  
  
  
Yerin and Reno, who had managed to recover from the previous night's wounds,   
stood to the side and watched as their leader bowed before their Queen. They   
had returned an hour ago, and with quite a catch, as Davan was explaining to   
her Highness at the moment.   
  
  
"Hmm," their Queen said. "An innkeeper and her son...and also the Mario clan.  
Perhaps you and your two idiot sidekicks did something good for once. Good   
work..."  
  
  
The cloaked trio smiled. They enjoyed the low, purring sound that their Queen's  
voice made when she was pleased, Reno especially. He loved the way that their  
Queen's voice matched her every feature perfectly, from her smooth, sweet, curvy   
frame, to the silk, midnight blue dress that fit her like a glove. Reno's eyes  
traveled upward, tasted the sight of his Queen's delicate feet, covered by  
high heels of the same color as her dress, and devoured the smooth, vanilla   
skin that was revealed as his Queen crossed her legs. But as Reno's eyes traveled  
up, his eyes feasted on something wonderful: his Queen's beautiful cleavage,   
which served as a mere appetizer to what was hidden beneath the low-cut top  
of her dress: his Queen's large, round, beautiful breasts, the sight of which  
dazzled Reno, and made large drops of drool start to run down his chin....  
  
  
"RENO!!!"  
  
  
Reno shouted and jumped in shock, to find Yerin, their Queen, and Davan, the  
cloaked trio's leader, staring at him. Reno stared back, and this lasted for  
a long moment of complete silence, until someone finally spoke up.   
  
  
"ANYWAY....when Reno wipes the drool off of his face and starts to pay attention,   
I will continue giving you your next mission."  
  
  
Reno immediately obliged, and watched as his Queen rose gracefully, and  
sauntered down the steps leading from her throne, and walked to the center of  
the room, swinging her hips a little with each step. She stopped, suddenly,  
and raised her slender arms high in the air, and whispered words from a far  
off and ancient language. The Queen's body began to glow a gentle sky blue,  
and a large orb floated down from the ceiling, until it was at chest level   
with the Queen. Her arms returned to her sides, and she turned to the   
cloaked trio.  
  
  
"Come forward," she commanded.  
  
  
Yerin, Reno, and Davan made a mad dash to reach their Queen, tripping over  
each other and cursing all the way. She shook her head, ashamed that her   
three henchmen had to go through such antics just to walk a few feet. She  
could only imagine how they managed to abduct all those wonderful victims...  
  
  
"What's our next mission, your Beautiful, Wonderful, Angelic, Big Busted..."  
  
  
"RENO!!!"  
  
  
"...Highness?"  
  
  
The Queen rolled her eyes. "Now then," she announced. "Here is the game plan."  
She placed her hand to the large orb in front of her, waited as she watched  
the orb glow, and then moved her hand. The sphere now showed a map of the Mushroom  
Kingdom, as it would appear through a fortune teller's crystal ball. The Queen  
directed her henchmen's attention to an area far south on the map.   
  
  
"Here is your next target," she said. "...Booster Tower. You are to bring   
the inhabitants of the building here, and then destroy the Tower."  
  
  
Yerin, Reno, and Davan stood there for a moment, dedicating their mission to  
memory. As they did, thoughts started floating into Yerin's head, thoughts of  
last night, particularly one of that blue doll thing that had attacked him and  
his cohorts...  
  
  
"Umm...umm...wait! Your Highness! We, uh...forgot to tell you...when we were   
dropping off the first batch of hostages, this strange looking doll thing came  
and attacked us, trying to take away our victims! What if he shows up again?"  
  
  
The Queen turned and faced Yerin, looking down at him with her crystal blue  
eyes. She wished that Yerin would've mentioned this little detail sooner, but  
knowing him and the other two, she was surprised they had bothered to remember  
such an incident at all. This would have to call for a change of plans...  
  
  
"Hand over the key," their Queen commanded. Davan immediately obliged, and   
watched in shock as the Queen snapped the key into thirds, and handed a piece  
to each of her henchmen.  
  
  
"You will attack Booster Tower as I have already stated. When you have completed  
your mission, put these pieces back together, and report to me here. If, by chance,  
this strange man you speak of interferes, you all must separate, each of you protecting  
your piece of the key. You must not let him get his hands on these pieces, understand?"  
  
  
Yerin, Reno, and Davan nodded, carelessly tossing their pieces of the key in their  
hands and giggling when they dropped them. The Queen slapped her forehead in   
utter disgust...she knew it was a mistake to trust those idiots with her portal key,  
but she didn't have much of a choice about it.   
  
  
"Would you get going already?!"   
  
  
The cloaked trio immediately obliged, and dashed out of the throne room, kicking  
up their robes and tripping all the way. "I'm going to regret this," the Queen  
mumbled to herself. She sighed softly, walked over to her throne, plopped down  
and summoned the large orb over to her. With a wave of her hand, the picture   
the orb displayed changed from a map of the Mushroom Kingdom to a surveillance  
view of a huge room, holding a large machine, which was surrounded by computers.  
The Queen watched as technicians, clad in lab coats, waltzed into the room and   
stood in front of the computers, pushing buttons and flipping switches in a  
repulsively repetitive pattern. How those technicians enjoyed such boring work  
was quite beyond her Highness's comprehension.   
  
  
"But after all," the Queen said to herself. "That IS the Soul Machine, of  
my design...and each and every day, with every unfortunate creature that the  
Soul Machine robs of life, I come a step closer to taking over this world...  
to enjoying the looks on the faces of those who must either surrender to my   
will, or face utter destruction...."  
  
  
The Queen sent her large orb away, stood up, and stretched gracefully, like  
a cat in the morning. She was tired, bored, and sick of ranting to herself.   
As she sauntered through her throne room and reached the doors, she gave herself  
a mental note. 'When this world is mine,' she thought, 'I will name it after  
myself...Desdemona.'  
  
  
Smiling to herself, Queen Desdemona departed from her throne room and slammed  
the doors behind her.  
  
  
**************************** 


	4. The Wife That Lived

Super Geno RPG  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Geno looked up at the midmorning sky as he entered the town of Moleville.  
A light breeze danced through the air and carried a few light clouds on its back,  
bringing them past the slowly ascending sun. The sky, the ground, and everything  
in between sent out a cheerful aura; but Geno knew that something was amiss.  
Not all was at it should be. He saw proof of this when he spotted Moleville's  
citizens running about frantically, gossiping and chattering as if the sky  
was about to fall on them...  
  
  
"Hey, mister!"  
  
  
Geno blinked his eyes and looked around, rather surprised that his train  
of thought was suddenly broken.   
  
  
"Down here, mister!"   
  
  
The blue battler obliged, and his eyes rested upon the sight of a short,  
chubby little Mole-girl, who wielded a rattle and carried a tiny baby on her  
back. A large smile crept across her face, and by that smile(and that large   
polka-dotted bow the little girl wore), Geno could tell who she was.  
  
  
"Hello Dyna."   
  
  
Dyna gave a little jump, surprised that Geno knew her name. She looked him  
over for a second, and when she recognized the blue battler's identity, her   
eyes lit up.  
  
  
"You're one of Mario's friends, aren't you? How come you're comin' around  
here? How come you ain't with Mario?"  
  
  
Geno paused. He knew well the answer to this question, that Mario and his   
friends had been kidnapped, and that the world was in danger because of it, but  
how could he tell this to a little girl? In an attempt to change the subject,   
the blue battler glanced over to a crowd of Mole-men and Mole-women, and, wondering  
why a crowd had congregated over there, Geno asked Dyna this:  
  
  
"What's going on over there, do you know?"  
  
  
Dyna could only give Geno a small shrug. "Everyone's real worried 'bout somethin'  
today," she replied, "But no one'll tell me a thing. Maybe Daddy knows--" Dyna pointed  
toward the Moleville Mines-- "he's right over yonder."  
  
  
"Thanks, Dyna."  
  
  
Geno headed off toward the entrance to the Moleville mines, and had to push  
and pardon his way through a crowd of Mole-men and Mole-women who were too   
busy chattering to notice him. He managed to make it out alive, though, and  
proceeded to the entrance of the Moleville Mines--  
  
  
"Hey there, stranger!"  
  
  
That voice, and a heavy tapping on Geno's shoulder, snatched the blue battler's attention   
away. Geno glanced at his left shoulder, where he felt the tapping, and lo and behold: the  
very mole he was searching for stood right behind him.   
  
  
"Hey there! Are ya new in--"  
  
  
Dyna's father stopped in the middle of his sentence when he got a good look at Geno. A   
shocked look covered the mole's face--it was obvious that he had never seen a life-sized  
action figure walking around town before. And yet...Geno looked somehow familiar to Dyna's  
father...  
  
  
"Aren't you one o' Mario's friends?" the mole asked after a minute.  
  
  
Geno nodded, and with that nod, Dyna's father heaved a sigh of relief, and all of the  
surprise that covered his face vanished into thin air. A small smile replaced it, and Dyna's  
father's eyes were once again filled with a friendly aura.   
  
  
"Phew!" the mole said. "You had me a-goin' for a second there. I almost thought you   
were one o' them cloaked men everybody's a-talkin' about."  
  
  
Geno's crimson eyes grew wide. "Cloaked men?!" he exclaimed. "Do you know anything about   
them? Do you know where they went?!"  
  
  
"Now hold yer horses, there," Dyna's father replied. "Sure, I knows somethin' about them  
cloaked men; hell, everybody does now. Where they are, where they went and where they're a-goin',  
well, I can't tell ya that. Them cloaked men seem 'ta just take people and vanish into thin  
air, from what we heard, anyway. That's what happened to poor Mario and that Toadstool woman up  
at that Mushroom Kingdom place, and to some poor folk over at Rose Town, too. Why do ya want 'ta  
know where they're a-goin', anyway? Are you after 'em or somethin'?"   
  
  
"To be honest, yes," Geno said.   
  
  
"Why? Are ya tryin' 'ta save Mario or somethin'?" Dyna's father asked.  
  
  
Geno nodded. "There's more to it than you've heard, though...a whole lot more. If I don't  
find those cloaked men soon, then Mario and the Princess and...my friends at Rose Town...may die."  
  
  
"Your friends?" Dyna's father asked. "You know those people...?"  
  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
  
"HEY!!! What's the big idea with you runnin' around and leavin' Dyna all alone, huh?!"  
  
  
Geno and Dyna's father, surprised by the loud voice, turned around. There stood, shadowed by the  
morning sunlight, Dyna's mother, whose coal-black eyes shined with rage. Little Dyna hid behind her   
mother's skirt, and peeked out at Geno and her father every now and again. Baby Mite, who was wrapped   
tightly to Dyna's back, giggled and cooed whenever Dyna turned around. Mite smiled up at Geno, and started  
babbling, as Dyna watched her mother roll up her sleeves. Dyna's mother stormed over to where her husband  
stood, and little Dyna was forced to back up, whereupon Mite's babbling turned into words.  
  
  
"Ma-ma! Pa-pa!"  
  
  
This caught Geno's attention, in particular, for baby Mite had his tiny, pudgy arms outstretched  
toward the blue battler, and the little baby was beginning to shout wildly. Geno glanced at Dyna's   
mother, who was closing in on Dyna's father, her claws ready to attack, then back at Mite, and that was  
when an idea popped up into the blue battler's head.   
  
  
  
"Err, umm, excuse me!" Geno said, almost at once. Dyna's mother had heard, and she turned  
her attention to the blue battler.  
  
  
"What is it?!" she snapped. "Can't ya see I'm-a kinda busy here?!"  
  
  
The rage that shined in the mole woman's coal-black eyes made Geno grow nervous. "I...think  
your son is speaking," the blue battler replied as he pointed to Mite.  
  
  
That announcement made Dyna's mother's coal black eyes soften a little, and her body relax.   
Her claws slowly lowered themselves to their sides, and a smile crept across her face. Dyna's mother   
sauntered over to Dyna, who was now facing her mother and cowering in fear, and gently turned her  
around. Dyna covered her eyes and began to whimper, for she feared she was about to get a spanking,  
but that fear soon dissapated when the weight on her back dropped immediately. Dyna's claws removed  
themselves from over her eyes, and she turned her head to get a good look at her back. Mite was gone.  
Dyna gasped in surprise, then turned around, looked up and saw her mother squeezing little Mite in her   
loving grip.  
  
  
"Aww, you're talkin', ya sweet lil' thing!" Dyna's mother cooed.  
  
  
Little Dyna stood wide-eyed and watched this spectacle unfold. After a few seconds, though,   
a small tap on her shoulder caught her attention. Dyna glanced up, and right behind her stood Geno.  
He signaled little Dyna to hush, and then led her over to her father. And, as Dyna's mother held and   
"cuddled" baby Mite, the three made their getaway and headed over to Moleville's famous inventor's   
house.   
  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
"Ooh, Booster, c'mere and let's have a little fun..."  
  
  
Valentina gave her husband a wicked, seductive smile as her coal black  
eyes glistened in the firelight. Booster cowered under his very horny wife,  
his fear growing more intense as Valentina climbed on top of him like a bird  
of prey, her large breasts brushing against his face.  
  
  
"Don't be afraid, baby," Valentina said in a soft, soothing voice. "We're  
just gonna relive our honeymoon...won't that be fun?"  
  
  
Booster gulped. This was the part about marriage that he always hated...sure,  
it was nice to have a friend and companion to play with him and keep him company,  
but Valentina wanted to "play" a different way. All Booster could do was lay  
there and hope for this to end as Valentina went in for the kill...  
  
  
  
"BOOSTER! VALENTINA!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!! HAAAALLLPPP!!!!"  
  
  
"LET US IN LET US IN LET US IN LET US IN LET US IN!!!"  
  
  
"Uh.....WHAT THEY SAID!!! WHAT THEY SAID!!!"  
  
  
  
Valentina looked up, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "WHO IS THERE?!" she  
shouted angrily. "How DARE you disturb Booster and I?!"   
  
  
"HELP US, HELP US, HELP-AAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
  
The doors to Booster's bedroom flew off in a large explosion, sending Snifits  
1, 2, and 3 screaming and flying right into Booster and Valentina. Valentina threw  
the 3 snifits off of her, as Booster managed to get up and make his getaway from his   
overly horny wife...  
  
  
And run right smack into Yerin, Reno, and Davan.  
  
  
The cloaked trio looked down on the unfortunate Booster, arms folded, eyes  
glowing, with demonic smiles forming on their faces. This was the part of the   
job they liked. They stepped into the room and over the remains of Booster's  
doors, as the totem pole like man backed away. He, Valentina and the Snifits  
made a mad dash outside, and skidded to a halt as they reached the edge of  
Booster's balcony. Yerin, Reno, and Davan coolly walked outside to join them,  
their eyes glowing brighter.  
  
  
"Don't bother running," Reno said, smiling.  
  
  
"This's the end of the line," Yerin snarled.  
  
  
Davan looked at his two cohorts, the smiles on their faces growing wider.   
After a moment, they each pulled out a piece of their gate key, given to  
them by their Queen, and put them together. The key started to glow and float   
in the air, forming a large, bright blue gate in front of the cloaked trio.   
The key, its job done, broke apart and fell into Yerin, Reno, and Davan's   
hands. Putting their pieces away, the cloaked trio smiled at each other, and  
then faced the absolutely terrified Booster and company. Davan nodded to his  
two cohorts.  
  
  
"Yerin, Reno....you know what to--"  
  
  
"Uh, boss?"  
  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
  
Yerin directed Davan's attention to the low, powerful rumbling sound that was   
traveling up Booster Tower. Yerin gave his boss an alarmed look.  
  
  
"You remember when we planted those bombs down at the lobby, right?"  
  
  
Davan looked at Yerin. "Yeah, why?"   
  
  
"Because THEY'RE GONNA BLOW!!!"  
  
  
  
The tower began to shake violently, causing Yerin, Reno, and Davan to fall  
down. Booster looked at them, and then up at Valentina, who was charging up  
for what seemed like a powerful attack. Booster knew, deep down inside, that   
he had to save his wife from these intruders, but also that she'd be VERY   
angry afterward....  
  
  
"Yerin, Reno, hurry up and GET THEM IN THE GATE!!!"  
  
  
The cries of Booster's 3 Snifits brought Booster back to reality. Loud explosions  
were brightening up the surrounding area, and the tower was beginning to crumble...  
If Booster was going to do something, he was going to do it NOW. Booster ran over  
and picked up his wife, who had just gotten ready to attack.  
  
  
"BOOSTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
  
Booster gave his wife a sad, and kind of hopeful look. "Sorry, honeybuns, but  
this is for your own good."  
  
  
Booster then jumped, and hurled his wife off of Booster Tower and into a grove  
of nearby trees. Her screams and cries, so loud and obnoxious, could be heard   
over the melee of the tower's destruction, until they suddenly stopped. Booster  
smiled. Valentina had been caught by a large tree branch, and then another, and another...  
  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Get the totem pole! HURRY IT UP, ALREADY!!"  
  
  
Yerin and Reno obliged to Davan's command, and snatched up Booster with surprisingly  
relative ease. They smiled to each other; Booster was obviously going quietly.   
The totem pole like man let them drag him into the gate, and as Yerin and Reno  
threw Booster in, all he could do was smile.   
  
  
After all, his wife made it out alive.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
*Ahem* I apologize to all of you who are reading this for taking down some of the chapters. I'm  
busy revising the entire story, you see. Hey, look on the bright side: if I didn't, then the climax   
and the end of the story would be completely screwed up and would end up as crappy as the climax in  
the Tomb Raider movie. The other chapters will be back up soon, hopefully. In the meantime, please   
let me know what you think of the changes made. 


End file.
